Love on the High Seas
by wizdiana
Summary: He is the Orange Fiend captain of the Swirl Pirates.His name is known far and wide for his ruthlessness and his ability to get his hands on anything he desires. But when a treasure chest reveals a whole new level of treasure can he keep a royal Hyuuga in his hands long enough to make her fall for him. As well as avoid the hands of the law who are after him for a number of reasons.


"Of all the days for this to happen", a lighting pirate growled as he lowered his spyglass. Any other day he would have welcomed seeing the orange crossbones wave. We would gladly give him the boots off his feet tomorrow. Anything so that he would not be attacking today.

"Hide the score and I swear! Keep a gag on it. Knock it out for all I care just keep the damn thing quiet!" He yelled and his men started scattering. "ALL HANDS ON DECK! STEP LIVELY MEN! I am going to make this as hard as possible for that bastard".

oOo

"Well what do you think?" a pink haired female asked as she tied a red bandana around her head covering her hair.

"We can always try again tomorrow we still got plenty of stuff from the last ship." An obsidian haired man stepped up and leaned against the railing of the ship watching the ship in the distance. It was obvious by the way they were moving they had noticed them.

"I hate to leave them in anticipation", the captain of the ship said as he continued to watch the men move about on the deck of the opposing ship. "No, we attack now. READY THE CANNONS!" He whipped around his orange coat waving behind him as he turned to his own ship. "The swirl pirates are attacking!"

oOo

The captain of the lightning pirates currently sat tied to his mast. He growled as he watched his crew being tied together away from him. He knew it was inevitable but damn it if he still hoped they would get away.

"You made it quite difficult to catch up to you" A heavy thud landed on the deck. "Started dumping your cargo when we started getting close. We were scared you weren't gonna leave us with much." A low laugh waved through his men.

"You will regret this day Orange Fiend" he spat out looking up at the blond pirate that approached him. His long orange coat an obvious trademark.

He raised his sword to the captured captain's neck. "That's Captain Orange Fiend Naruto to you. I worked real hard to be addressed as such "he lowered the sword when he saw the captain swallow nervously. "Now then" he turned to his crew, "plunder the goods" His men roared and all ran collecting whatever was of value or caught their eye. Naruto watched proudly at how quickly his men worked.

Three crates full of food were brought out of the cargo hold. All held up by a petite pirate. "Where you get these monsters I will never know Orange" a tied lightning pirate muttered. Suddenly a dagger flew and struck the man in the ear. Not enough to cut it off but enough to nick him and start bleeding.

"That's no way to talk to about a lady" the dark-haired man glared as he sat on the railing of the deck.

The man started shaking as blood started staining his shirt. A neighboring pirate nudged him. "Watch it man that's red-eyed Uchiha. You just insulted his woman. Be lucky she did not hear you" they watched as she passed by and let one hand graze under the Uchiha's chin before she jumped back onto the other ship. "That's hammer punch Sakura, you would know firsthand why she's called that if she had heard you"

Naruto chuckled as he overhead their conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the captain eyeing one of his mates. He continued watching making no sign to notice. Every time a crate or box passed to the other ship they would exchange a slight shake of the head. Finally, a chest was brought out. The shipmate shifted his eyes and then the captain swallowed hard.

"Hold on" Naruto raised his hand and pointed for them to drop the chest.

"Wait! Please let us keep that" Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and why would that be?"

"That's just my clothes please leave me at least that"

"Just his clothes you hear that men" his crew started to gather now curious at what could be in the chest. "Let have a look then." A lock had been placed on the chest but with a snap of his fingers, someone slammed on it with a piece of iron breaking it. He pulled the lid off and it creaked. His anticipation peaked and then sunk. Inside was just piles of clothes, he dug around but again just continued to find clothes. "huh so it really is just clothes" he started pulling some stuff out and noticed that it was all female. "what do you know men let's have a look at _his_ clothes" he pulled out an expensive looking dress and his men roared in laughter.

"Sakura you're in luck a whole new wardrobe." He yelled holding up the dress to her. They watched her jump onto the railing.

"As if you could ever catch me in this kind of dress" She grabbed the dress and tore it in half. Its thick fabric falling apart like tissue paper in her hands.

"Hey watch it we can still use these." He shut the lid and motioned to his men. "Sorry captain but I think I am going to have to confiscate this clothes. As much as I am sure they suit you quite well they would suit a number of ladies I have on land. Send that to my cabin"

A dark glare passed the lighting pirate's gaze as he watched the chest leave his ship. "Mark my words Orange".

"I'll make sure I do" he jumped onto his ship as his crew cleared out getting the ship ready to sail. "forgive me if I forget though, you have no idea how many times I hear that told to me." He hopped off just as his ship started to set sail.

oOo

There had been a pleasant mood in the air since the ship had set sail. Naruto had announced a day of merriment as soon as the sun started to set and everyone had gathered in the mess deck drinking the newly gathered ales and feasting on some new food.

Naruto and his two first mates sat at the head table eating and enjoying the atmosphere. Sakura had her usual line of men challenging her to an arm wrestling match and Sasuke pretended to not watch making sure the men knew where they stood with her.

Sakura slammed a man down and he fell to the ground a cheer ran out and people passed money and drinks around. Finishing his final drink Naruto stood. A few eyes followed him and he waved them away.

"I'm calling it a night. Take your shifts see you in the morning." Naruto yawned as he made his way into his cabin. The crew went back to their merrymaking.

Opening the door his eyes brighten. The chest he had taken was waiting for him just as he had instructed. He grinned and closed the door and made sure his windows were covered. He had noticed his men struggling with the weight of the chest when they were first moving it. Then when he dug around he knew that it was not coming from the clothes piled inside. His finger had brushed against a latch under the various fabric so he knew there was a secret compartment.

He bent down and pulled the chest open. He threw all the clothes out and saw the latch once again. Slowly he reached for it. Nearly shaking in excitement at what he would find inside. He had barely pulled it back when a foot came flying out and hit him square on the nose. He yelped and fell back holding his face and he saw a mess of black and white rise before him. It took him a moment for his vision to clear before he could really see what had attacked him but whatever it was it did not want to wait. It had jumped trying to escape out the chest but stumbled and knocked it and itself down to the ground with a loud thud.

He shook his head and got to his feet reaching for his sword. The blur had cleared up enough to be a banshee. She was dressed in a white gown that reached her knees and her messy hair was spread on the floor where she had fallen. She had pulled her legs up and was slowly making her way up her arms hidden away from him. Probably missing for all he knew. It kept making this muffled noise that reminded him of a scream but it was not as loud as the legends had told. She huffed as she slouched over, her hair falling over most of her upper body. To be completely honest he was terrified. He had a crippling fear of ghost and seeing one before him had him almost shaking in his boots. But he refused to be done in by a mere spirit no matter how scared he was. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at the banshee.

"See here spirit I have too much to live for to die here"

"MMphhhh" it cried. He raised his sword and charged but before he could slash she jumped raising her leg up and kicked him across the head. His sword clattered to the floor. She then kicked it across the floor. His head was once again spinning but he could still see the blur of the evil spirit. He yelled and grabbed it around the waist and pushed it on to his bed. He pinned her down, he knew he had to get his dagger out of his boot. Just as he pulled his hand down his door burst open.

"Captain what's going on" Sakura and Sasuke rushed when they heard all the commotion. They had not expected to walk in on such an interesting scene. There was their captain straddling a young woman whose mouth was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. His hand was floating just above her breast and the tears in her eyes were obvious to them.

"Naruto!" Sakura marched into the room and raised her fist in the air. "What are you doing!" Her fist made contact with his face and he went flying.

"why is everyone hitting my head." Naruto held his head he was sure had suffered brain damage in the past few minutes of action. "Sakura get away from her it's a banshee!"

Sakura helped the woman sit up on the bed and removed the gag from her mouth. "please help me!" She blurted out she tried to move but collapse from exhaustion ending up with her even more scared. Sakura removed her binding free and she wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tightly obviously fearing for her life.

"Naruto I had no idea you were such a savage! What about the ship rules." Sakura rubbed the shivering figure in her arms. Even Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What no she attacked me first" Naruto pleaded. his head had finally cleared of the fog it that had consumed him and he finally saw what everyone else did. It was obvious now that is was a woman who had been tied up and stuffed into the chest.

"where am I?" The mystery woman whispered.

"Shh its ok you could not be safer than in my arms" Sakura soothed the cowering girl. She finally looked around and pulled back when her eyes fell on the blond before her who was rubbing his head.

"I am sorry I kicked you but I thought you were my captures."

"Captures?" Sasuke questioned

"Yes those men kidnapped me from my home. I am not sure how far or how long I have gone. They kept me in a dark room most of the time." She started to pull her hair down and brush it with her fingers clearing away some of it from her face.

"why would they kidnap you?"

She pulled the last of her hair away from her face and reviled a pair of clear pupil-less eyes.

"You're a hyuuga" Sasuke said. "wait" he stepped up to her and brushed her bangs away from her face. She flinched and he stepped away from her. "You're a noble"

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked as the hyuuga girl brushed her bangs back into place.

"She doesn't have the second tier tattoo on her forehead." The girl pushed herself away from Sakura and stood up taking a deep breath.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga daughter and heir to the noble house of Hyuuga" She stood proudly. She then bowed and lowered her head "I will be eternally grateful if you take me home."

The entire conversation had floated in the back of Naruto's mind as he had watched her. When her face was revealed he had basically stopped functioning. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. Then she stood up proudly and showed off her full figure barely hidden under the thin nightgown she wore. He was damn near floored at her. Such gorgeous curves how could he have attacked such a fragile goddess. It was a crime that he had confused her for a vengeful spirit. She was nothing less than an angel. His trance was broken when she had made her last declaration. 'take her home…' No, he couldn't take her home that would be the last he ever saw of her. He could not bear to lose her. Not when he barely knew anything about her.

"of course we will-"

"No"

Sakura was taken aback and turned to face her captain "What?"

"If it's a matter of money I am sure my father will reward you heavily for my safe return" Hinata's eyes pleaded with him in a way that made him second guess himself but he turned away refusing to change his mind.

"that's not it, this is my ship and we are not a delivery service we have our own agenda to keep to, if it just so happens to cross yours then we will figure out a compromise. Sasuke come with me real quick" Sasuke was confused at Naruto's behavior and walked out the room with him.

Hinata's legs crumbled and she fell to the floor. Her heart had sunk as she saw the blond leave. She felt a warm hand on her back and heard Sakura's soft voice.

"don't worry I am sure I can convince him to change his mind."

Hinata could feel some tears forming but blinked them away refusing to let them fall. "who is he?"

"He's Naruto" Sakura helped Hinata to her feet. "you may know him as the Orange Fiend though". Hinata's face paled.

"The leader of the Swirl pirates?" a lump formed in her throat She had heard stories of their various escapades of raiding islands, sinking ships and plundering whatever they could get their hands on be it jewels, cargo even women if they caught the captain's eye. The stories surrounding him were even worse, he was said to have killed dozens of people and that was only if he was merciful, he could leave you without a sail out at sea or cut your hands off leaving you on a dingy with only a paddle and those were just the rumors she had been told by her servants and they said they were adjusting them for her. She was currently in that bloodthirsty pirate's cabin. "he's…he's a…"

Sakura recognized the fear that formed in her eyes as she had seen it anytime Naurto's name was mentioned, "trust me the stories are vastly exaggerated".

Hinata heard the words but it brought her no comfort even if the stories were exaggerated they had to have come from somewhere. She would try her best to get off this ship and find a way back home.

oOo

Outside Naruto stood looking out at the dark ocean spreading around them to no end. Leaning on the rail Sasuke watched his captain quizzically.

"Captain I know this is your ship but this is unlike you-"

"Which way is her home?" He cut him off.

"The main hyuuga compound is a good few days away, if we-"

"Sail away from it right now" Naruto pushed off the rail and walked away.

"What? Naruto this is a bit uncharacteristic"

"I just…..I just need some more time. Don't worry we will get her home just not yet" although he was looking away Sasuke noticed the red in Naruto's ears. Dots started to connect, Sasuke smirked and headed to the wheel.

"Aye aye captain"

oOo

Heavy steps echoed on the deck of a ship. Blood had pooled on one side of the ship and it splashed under the boot of the man who sent a shiver down the spine of the pirates before him. The captain of the lighting pirates swore it was the curse of anyone who met the Orange Fiend that he was in this situation.

The long-haired man stopped in front of him. "The only reason you are still alive is because you are going to be set as an example for others to see why they should never even dare repeat what you did." He then dropped his sword and sliced into the man's cheek drawing blood. "That does not mean this will be a pleasant return for you though."

A large dog growled lowly his eyes begging to be let loose on the man. His eyes then flicked to the two men that stood to the side their anger practically emanating from their body. The sword was then brought up bringing his attention back to the man before him his white eyes glowing.

"Now then…Where. Is. My. Sister"


End file.
